Cousins More Like Brothers
Heya guys, Xav here with another anthro short story. Kinda came up with this lately, and it's been awhile I had to make it clear and simple. There will be mentions on DJ.RJ.Centurion's OCs on this one though. This also takes place in Red October, again! XD It's my second to make this short story in Red October. This takes places in the CenturiRealm. This short story belongs to Xavierthespecialvet/Yanixter Never before in Ignis' life when he thought to himself that his cousin was more than just any other relative... For once, every time he saw him, he would immediately thought to himself that Marshall was more than just any other cousin for him. Sometimes, it maybe a bit weird for the others, but he didn't care at all, not even the slightest arrogance or anxiety he would often show up. For at least, Ignis definitely knew how much he cared about him, as long as they were each other, and it was undeniable that even if their bonds were already attached very strongly, they knew of what they attain for... Brothers...they were cousins more like brothers... "Marshall? I thought you're with Arabella for now." A clear voice had the firepup's ear perked. He was watching the beautiful sunrise alone as it rose over the horizon of Red October, sitting on a park bench, and drinking hot coffee. The mentioned himself turned his back and there, he saw his own cousin, Ignis, who leaned by the doorway, and wore sleepwear clothes. "She's still sleeping, Ignis. I just had to make sure that when she was awake, I would there for her in no time." The black-spotted Dalmatian muttered, and there was some truth in his words; Arabella's slept comfortably in her own room. Sighed in bare happiness, the Dalmatian-Carolina Dog Mix walked up to him, and soon joined, watching the sunrise and the town together. It was their favorite part that they would often wake up early, watched the sunset, and as of now, they never forget it, not even it cost them a good alarming when it comes to early mornings. "Umm, Ignis...?" Marshall asked before he sipped with his coffee in hand, and Ignis himself heard his voice before he glanced up to him. "What is it, Marsh?" Ignis responded, much he was like he was in need by his cousin himself. For some reason, he had a caught a glimpse of worry in the black-spotted Dalmatian eyes, and in turn, that made him frown a little. "Well, you see, when I was with Arabella, I thought to someone who might even take her away from me. I didn't want to lose her, and I wanted the respect that me and Ari deserved..." Marshall muttered, his voice became a little too anxious, but still worrisome. "And who is that "someone", Marshall. Tell me." Ignis said, his eyes fixed on his cousin, and apparently, those words he heard that made him... "Fire Chief Maximus..." Grrrrrr...Maximus,... Ignis growled mentally as his eyes narrowed into deep anger and soon hide his away from the black-spotted Dalmatian, and that person made his blood boil into high pressure. He knew for a reason of why he had hatred against him, but he would never release his anger in front of him, and he had to make sure he would keep his eyes closely fixed on his cousin and Arabella. If I ever wanted to beat of that...No, it's best to keep it... And he knew that we would gave him the respect, being the unoffical leader of Red October, that is... Not long, he took a deep breathe before he turned and looked to Marshall once again and gave him an assuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure he already respected that and your choices with hers, but just to make sure I would keep an eye on you both." Marshall grinned, much of his own happiness. "Thanks, Ignis. No cousin will be more watchful among any others." "And no cousin will be ever be loved so drastically, other than you and Ari herself..." The Dalmatian-Carolina Dog smiled, before he placed his hand over his shoulder, and the two cousins watched the sunrise once again. No cousin, were ever been more, other than brothers... Category:Anthro Short Stories Category:Anthro Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Short Stories Category:Short Stories